


Insensitive

by Iceskate_Free



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beka is a supportive bff, JJ x Yurio, Kinky, Lace Panties, M/M, Porn, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Some Plot, Top JJ, Trans Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, bottom yuri, jj is sort of a dick, jj x yuri plisetsky, jurio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceskate_Free/pseuds/Iceskate_Free
Summary: Yuri is trans. JJ knows this and is a dick on purpose.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri stared at the pink bag on his bed. Him and JJ have talked about this, but Yuri wasn't sure if he could do this. JJ really wants this and Yuri doesn't want to be a bad boyfriend... Even though at first Yuri pretended to hate him, but they have been together almost two years now. Yuri picked up the bag and went to the bathroom to change. JJ was out so he wouldn't be back for awhile, but Yuri didn't want anyone to see him like this... 

Yuri slowly stripped down to nothing and took the pink lace panties out of the bag and slipped them on. 'I hate this. God. It feels so wrong.' Yuri thought to himself. Yuri put on the matching pink lace bra. Yuri looked at himself in the mirror and started crying. 

"Just pretend to be a girl for night Yuri, please." JJ had begged not too long ago. 

Yuri hated seeing himself as everything he wasn't. Yuri hated everything being feminine and being seen as a girl. Now after all he's been through. Yuri is back were he was a few years ago. 'I am NOT a girl.' Yuri told himself. 'But I look exactly like one.' 

Yuri pulled out the matching pink thigh high socks that had bows at the top and slide them on. This is what JJ wants and Yuri is going to give it to him. 

__________________________________________________________

JJ came back a bit late. "Oh Yuri~" he called out. "Where are you~?" No answer. JJ frowned and walked into the bedroom. The lights were dimmed and Yuri was laying on the bed, bra, panties, and thigh high socks. "This is what you wanted..." Yuri said with no emotion. "Come and get it." He snapped. JJ walked over and climbed on top of the smaller boy. "Mm, so tonight you're my beautiful princess Yura~" he whispered in Yuri's ear and kissed his cheek. Yuri closed his eyes. 'Maybe I can get him so turned on he cums in two minutes so it won't last long.' Yuri thinks to himself as JJ grabs his hips. JJ kisses Yuri, hard, roughly, and with passion. Yuri kisses back sloppily and runs his hands under JJ's shirt. Yuri never started the taking off the clothes part. JJ took off his shirt quickly before kissing Yuri harder, causing him to make a small whimper. JJ grabbed Yuri's breasts roughly and squeezed them hard. Yuri hated how big his breasts were, he hated having any at all, he hated that JJ was touching him there. 

Yuri pulled away. "I have to pee," he said and got up from under the older male. "Really? Now?" JJ groaned. 

"It's either I go to the bathroom now or pee on you later," Yuri said and JJ groaned again. "Fine whatever," he said. "Just hurry back." 

Yuri went to the bathroom and shut the door and locked it. He took a few deep breaths and avoided looking at himself in the mirror. 'I can do this.' He told himself. 'I'm going to give JJ what he wants... To fuck a girl...' A voice kept screaming inside of Yuri's head, it was almost always there. 'I AM NOT A GIRL. I AM A BOY.' 

Yuri sighed and flushed the toilet like he used it. He washed his hands and splashed some water on his face, trying to calm himself down. 'Okay. I can do this.' 

Yuri went back out to the bedroom. JJ was laying on the bed, bottle of lube already out and he was fingering himself. Yuri just stared, kind of hoping he wouldn't notice him. "Oh good Yura, you're back," he said and pulled his fingers out of himself. "Get over here so I can fuck you~" 

And he did. It wasn't there first time, but for Yuri it was the worst. He hated every single moment of it, but he didn't want JJ to know how truly disgusted he was by this whole thing, so he played along like he enjoyed. By the end Yuri was in tears, but JJ didn't seem to care. They cuddled loosely and JJ fell asleep. Yuri pulled away from him and rolled over. He couldn't sleep, so he climbed out of bed and slipped a pair of his boxers on and a bag sweatshirt. He grabbed his phone and went into the bathroom. He called Otabek and told his best friend about everything that happened, this sex part wasn't detailed. but he did tell Otabek how he faked his orgasm. 

"Yuri," Otabek said angrily. "If JJ truly loves or cares about you, he wouldn't ask something so, so... fuck. Whatever the point is, JJ knows that you are a guy. He should treat you like a guy. Not make you act like a girl for his own fucking pleasure. Yuri... I know that you like him, but I honestly don't think you should be with a douche bag like him. You deserve better." "Thanks Beka..." Yuri mumbled. "Okay. I'm breaking up with him." Morning came and when JJ woke up, Yuri was dressed and standing at the doorway, arms crossed. "Ah I was hoping for a good morning fuck~" JJ said with a grin. "No," Yuri snapped. "JJ... what- what you made me do... last night... Fuck you JJ. You know I am a boy and you made act like a fucking girl. I'm not. If you are straight then go find a girl. If you care about me you would have never asked me to do that. I only went along with it to please you, but I shouldn't have. We're over JJ. I want you out of my life." JJ sat up. wide eyed. "Yuri..." he said calmly but then got mad. "You talked to Otabek about this didn't you? Every time you do you want to break up." "That is lie!" Yuri snapped. "Besides this time it was only one other time. I should've listened to him the first time but I was too stupid. Fuck you. I hate you. Get out you insensitive jerk!" JJ huffed and got dressed. He left without a saying a single word to Yuri. That night Yuri burned the bra, panties, and socks. Yuri also promised that he would never do anything he didn't want to or wasn't comfortable with. Yuri knows who he his and he's not changing himself for some guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Otabek's day had been nothing if not boring. Well when you live alone in small town with not much to do, it often is very boring. He woke up and got ready for the day, he made himself breakfast, he went for a walk in the park, and then he went ice skating at the rink. He skated until the rink closed and then he went home, made himself dinner, and got ready for bed. Now here he was, laying on his coach rereading one of his favorite books for the third or fourth time. The doorbell rings, snapping Otabek out of his book. 'Who would come to my house at this hour?' He thought to himself as he closed his book. He got up and answered it. "Yuri," he gasped. "Otabek..." he said gently. "Can I please stay here for a little while?" 

Otabek saw that Yuri had his bags of belongings in his hands and nodded. He opened the door wider and let Yuri in. He remembered what happened the night before. It bothered Otabek all day. He wanted JJ dead for treating Yuri the way he did. Otabek remained cool as always though, even though he was highly pissed off. "Uh, you can stay here for as long as you like Yuri," Otabek said shutting the door. "Do you need anything? Would you like something to eat?" 

"Yeah can I take a bath? And some dinner would be nice," Yuri said. Otabek cursed himself for having dinner earlier. He had leftovers, but he was going to make Yuri's favorite food. He knew that Yuri wasn't okay, so he wanted to do everything to make his friend feel better after what all had happened. "Sure, the bathroom is down the hall across from the guest bedroom," Otabek said. Yuri nodded and walked down the hall, bags in his hands. Otabek sighed and went into the kitchen to make dinner for Yuri. 

Halfway through making dinner, Otabek's phone started to ring. He looked it. JJ. Seriously? The man had to call the person who wanted to kill him most? "What do you fucking want," Otabek snapped when he answered the phone. JJ was crying. "I I just... Is Yuri there? He's not answering his phone..." he cries. Otabek huffed. "Well maybe he has a good damn reason to ignore you," he snapped. "And no. He's not here. What you did was... despicable. Fuck you. You are nothing more than a selfish horny ass insensitive jerk. Yuri deserves so much more than you dick face." He hang up. The sound of JJ's voice was enough to make Otabek want to stab the man to death. No. He deserved to die slowly. Painfully slow. Otabek heard the shower cut off and went back to making Yuri's dinner. 

Otabek hated JJ from day one. Otabek prayed for the day he would be out of Yuri's life and now that day had finally come. He was happy that Yuri could move on from that idiotic bastard and be with someone who truly deserved him. 'No. No one could ever deserve to have Yuri. He's too special.' Otabek sighed and he felt like all he could do was hope that Yuri' next boyfriend would at lest be a good guy and nothing like JJ. 

"Thank you for letting me stay here," Yuri said as he stepped into the room. Otabek couldn't help but smile a little. "It's no problem at all Yuri, really I'm glad to have you," Otabek said and a small smile formed on the younger boy's face. "What's for dinner?" He asked. "Is it-" 

"Your favorite," Otabek said. Yuri's whole face light up. "You're the best, you know that right?" He asked looking up at Otabek. The older boy smiled and blushed a little. "Mm. Tell me a few more times so I know for sure," he said which caused the blonde to giggle. "Oh Otabek," he rolled his eyes, a smile still on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri only felt a little bad for having Otabek take care of him. Yuri was just in a slump. He didn't feel like doing anything, and he didn't have to do anything; not even talk because Otabek knew him well enough to know what he wanted. Yuri left his phone back at his place so he couldn't check his phone even if he wanted to. Before Otbaek woke up Yuri went to go get some coffee for the both of them. He wanted to do something nice and try to get out of his slump.   
He got out the mugs and that's when he noticed the calendar. Yuri gasped and dropped the mugs and they broke. Otabek came running in. "Yuri!" he ran over to the smaller boy and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Yuri! Are you okay?!" 

"Otabek..." Yuri mumbled and pulled away. "I uh... I'll be right back..." Yuri made his way to the bathroom and shut and locked the door. He pulled down his sweatpants and boxers, just what he left, they where clean. Had Yuri really been that distracted to not notice that JJ didn't where a condom the last time they did it? Yuri felt weak and he couldn't breath. Calm down, he told himself. But he couldn't. All he could think was, oh my God I'm pregnant, oh my God I'm pregnant, oh my-

"Yuri," Otabek gently knocked on the door. "What's wrong?"

"Otabek... my period..." Yuri cringed a little as he said it. "It didn't come..."

"Yuri-"

"I could be pregnant Otabek!" Yuri yelled and felt like he was going to die. "With his child! JJ's fucking child! I don't want his fucking kid Otabek!" 

"...Do you want to get a pregnancy test to be sure?" Otabek asked softly. He was nervous now too. He really hoped that Yuri wasn't pregnant. It wasn't something that Yuri wanted, clearly he hated the idea. "Please get one for me?" Yuri asked pleadingly. "Alright," Otabek sighed. "Stay here okay?" 

"Okay," Yuri said and Otabek was said he didn't get some kind of snappy remark. He missed the younger boy's sarcasm and little smirk. 

Otabek went and got the pregnancy test from the drug store. He came back and gave it to Yuri who was sitting on the couch in the living room. "Do you want to do it now?" Otabek asked and Yuri only shook his head. Yuri didn't want to know, not yet. For the first time in his life he wished that he had his period, that would be better than being pregnant. Otabek didn't have any idea what to do. Yuri just started blankly at the turned off TV, for hours. Otabek left to pick up dinner and he decided to get some candy from the candy shop that Yuri loved.   
He went inside only to run into JJ. He wanted to leave before the man saw him, but it was too late. "Otabek!" JJ said and walked up to him. "I know that Yuri is with you. He's not at his place and he didn't go to his grandfather's, and Victor and Yuri haven't heard from him."

"Fine!" Otabek sighed. "He is with me, but he sure as hell doesn't want to see you. Not after what you did! Do realize how much of a horrible person you are? I really hope you hate yourself and can't stand to see your reflection. And must of all I hope that when you die you burn in hell forever with the hottest flames setting your soul ablaze! Do know that because of you Yuri could be preg-" It was too late. Otabek let it slip just enough to where JJ could understand.   
"If Yuri is pregnant then I have to see him!" JJ exclaimed. "Otabek you have to!" People where starting to stare at this point so Otabek walked outside, JJ at his heels. "I don't have to do shit," Otabek snapped. "I'll ask Yuri if he wants to see you, and if he says yes then I'll let you see him." JJ groaned, "Fine."

Otabek went back inside the candy shop and bought Yuri a bunch of sweets. He apologized to the cashier for making a scene and then left. He came back home to find Yuri asleep on the couch. Otabek smiled and picked the smaller boy up. He carried Yuri to the guest room and laid him on the bed and covered him up. Otabek could tell that he had cried himself to sleep. "I'm sorry for letting this happen to you Yuri," he whispered with a sigh. "I wish it was me instead of you."

Otabek left to let Yuri sleep. He took a long shower and then watched some show that was one TV. It was a romance drama. It was so cliché they way they were both falling for each other. Otabek wished that he and Yuri could be like the people in the movie. 

~Last Year~

Everyone except Yuri had left Otabek's house. It was a holiday party since it was late December. It was snowing outside, and Otabek had always found the snow romantic. The two boys cleaned up the mess around the house and when they were done, they collapsed on the couch, exhausted. "Man I'm tired," Yuri yawned. Otabek smiled at how cute he looked. His hair was still long and it was pulled back in ponytail. He came out earlier that year and he lost a lot by doing so. Otbek accepted him and cared for him, just like he always did. 

"Hey Yuri..." Otabek said. "Can we talk serious for a moment? There's something that I really have to tell you." Yuri just nodded for him to go on. Otbaek took a deep breath. "Yuri I love you," he said. "Not in brother way, or friend way... I mean actually love, like the romance kind. I want to be your boyfriend Yuri..." 

Yuri sat up straight. His cheeks were pink and he chewed on his lower lip. "Otabek...." Yuri said gently. "I love you too, but not... the way that you love me... I have lost so much this year. Even my grandfather doesn't want to see me. Please. I don't want to risk losing you too. I don't want to date you then break up... things would never be the same between us if we did. Please..." Yuri was crying at the point. Otabek got down on his eyes in front of the younger boy and wiped his tears away. "I am so sorry Yuri," he whispered. "I understand. Just forget that I said anything okay? This conversation didn't happen... Please don't cry. I hate to see you upset..." 

Yuri smiled sadly. "I've been upset for months...." 

"I know," Otabek said. "And I only want for you to be happy. Listen, I'm fine with us just being friends, honestly. If you're happy than I'm happy. I only want what is best for you." Yuri nodded. "You're the best," Yuri whispered in Otabek's ear as he hugged him. Yuri only hugged Otabek. Otabek hugged him back. He truly was the best.   
~~

"Otabek....?" Yuri called Otabek back to the present. "I thought you'd be making dinner right now." Otabek looked at the clock. It was almost eight o'clock. Did he really drift off for that long? Just by looking at him, Otabek could tell that he just woke up.

"I'm sorry," Otabek said. "I'll have dinner ready in a few minutes."

___________________________________________  
Ah what is this? An update? Will there be more? The answer is yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri couldn't bring himself to take the pregnancy test. He didn't want to know. He just hoped that he wasn't. He couldn't deny it if he knew that it wasn't true. He couldn't sleep that night. He wanted to run to Otabek's room and cuddle with him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He cried himself to sleep. He couldn't deal with it. Morning came and Yuri forced himself out of bed and took a shower. Yuri hated showering but he hated being dirty. He hated showering because he had to see his naked body nd he hated it. He hated that he was so feminine looking. Why couldn't he have been in the right body, a boy's body? 

Otbaek was in the kitchen making breakfast when he heard the shower running. Yuri was up. The doorbell rang and Otbaek turned the stove off before going to answer it. "What the fuck JJ!" Otbaek whisper yelled. He didn't want Yuri to know that JJ was here. "Did you fucking follow me?!" 

"I had to," JJ said. "I have to see him. I need to talk to him." Otbaek bit his lip. He honestly had no idea how much longer he could hold back from beating his ass. The shower cut off and the noise was coming from the traffic outside. "Let me in," JJ said.

"Hell no," Otabek said. "Fuck off." JJ stepped closer but Otabek didn't back away. "Leave before I pound the shit out of you." Otabek growled. 

"No," JJ said. "Not until I see Yuri." Just then Yuri came into JJ's line of view. Yuri saw him and lost it. "Go the fuck away!" Yuri screamed and marched forward. "I hate you!" Yuri was about to pounce on him but Otabek held the smaller boy back. "Yuri!" Otabek yelled. "Calm down! I'll get him to leave." Yuri stopped and huffed. If looks could kill JJ would have just been sent on fire by the glare Yuri was giving him. "Yuri," JJ said softly. "Can we please just talk about it? Are you really that upset with me?" Yuri didn't hold back. He slapped JJ so hard the older boy stumbled back and almost fell off the step. "Go burn in hell!" Yuri screamed. He slammed the door and locked it. He leaned against the door and felt himself start to slip. Otbaek caught him. "Yuri..." he whispered. Yuri didn't realize that he was crying until that moment. Otabek whipped away his tears. 

"I want to be alone," Yuri whispered after a moment. Otabek nodded and let go of him. Yuri went back to the guest room and sobbed into his pillow. Why did JJ have to find him? He never wanted to see him again and now he was just going to get harassed by him. Yuri deiced that if he was pregnant he was going to get an abortion.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. :)  
> Also should I continue this or nah?


End file.
